Missing
by kawaiiasahina
Summary: What if one day Teppei wandered out, leaving a note for Hyuuga explaining that he would be back later? What if the time is now 4 am and he's still not back? What then?


Pairing: Teppei/Hyuuga

Rating: T [ Mostly for language and slight fluff ]

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Kuroko no Basuke, sadly! This is unbeta'd. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

* * *

The heat of the morning sun laid upon Hyuuga's face as he awoke with a heavy groan. Why was it that on his day off that he was stirred so early? He swore someone out there hated him, but that wasn't the only thing that bothered him as his eyes strayed from the alarm clock that read seven fifteen.

What bugged him more was that the warm heat that once laid beside him. Well had been laying beside him when he had fallen asleep in large hands last night. Was no longer there. That side of the bed now rendered cold.

Where was his lover anyway? With another heavy, annoyed sigh he sat up, stretching. A tired yawn leaving his lip as he wetted them slowly. Scratching the back of his head he stood then. Stretching a few more times as his feet led him toward the kitchen, if anything he knew Teppei would be in there. It was his morning ritual after all.

"Good morning." He greeted as he waltzed into the spacious kitchen. His irritation growing even more as he wasn't answered back with a usual sing song voice as well as a complaint that someone was sleeping in too much. Even if it was his day off. Gritting his teeth, his eyes peered at the island in the center of the room. A small piece of lined paper lay atop it. Said piece of paper had definitely not been there last night. Although he wasn't quite sure if that was true, since he hadn't spent much time in the kitchen thanks to his eager partner last night.

"Kiyoshi." He huffed, snatching the offending piece of paper as his eyes scanned it once, twice, three times before everything slowly sunk in.

_ Junpei,_

_I didn't wake you because it's your day off and I knew you'd be mad if I did...anyway I'm going out for the day. I promise I will return once I'm finished my errands and work! Have a great day off Junpei and I'll see you soon! I love you,_

_Kiyoshi Teppei [ Your lover! :) ]_

Well at least he got one thing right in his letter. If he had awoken him, he'd be met with an angry punch to the face as well as a well deserved telling off before Hyuuga fell asleep again. But it didn't make the fact that Teppei had decided to leave him alone on his day off any easier to swallow. So maybe Hyuuga wasn't the most expressive person in the world but, he had wanted to at least spend the day in bed with Teppei watching tv shows and making fun of really shitty movies.

It didn't make matters better that it was negative ten out outside today and the house was absolutely _freezing. _Especially since the latter had decided to not wear anything as he searched for the missing giant.

"Idiot. Such an idiot." He muttered under his breath as he decided to just take the day in stride and use it as an opportunity as he waited for Teppei to return from whatever 'errands' he needed to do.

* * *

The first task of the day was to shower. That took precedence over everything else at the moment, since he was rather gross from last night's activities.

Said shower took shorter than he had expected since Teppei wasn't there to engage in any shenanigans.

Stepping out from the hot, steaming shower he rubbed at the now misted glassed mirror, that had fogged over thanks to the steam.

He decided to leave out shaving for today, since Teppei was gone he didn't have to worry about him nagging him to get rid of the stubble that was barely there.

He never asked why Teppei didn't like it but he knew better than to pry into something he didn't want to talk about. That is until they were in bed and his lover tended to be a bit of a blabber mouth. He'd get the answer out of him then.

The day then passed by in the blink of an eye as Hyuuga busied himself with chores; ranging from cleaning the bathroom to laundry.

It was around seven thirty that night that he began to worry. This sickening, dark, ebbing feeling of dread filling his stomach and thoughts as he watched the stew slowly boil away in the pot atop the stove.

It wasn't like Teppei wasn't late from time to time. Sometimes he didn't even get home till eleven at night. But something wasn't right. Hyuuga could feel it in the pit of his stomach. There was a nagging at the back of his mind that continued to natter even though he tried to ignore it. Maybe it was just hunger? That had to be it.

But the feeling still didn't calm down or even subside after he had eaten his fill, across the table from him sat the waiting and empty dinner plate. It stood there, mocking him. As if saying, you wish Teppei was here right now eating all this food you prepared don't you?

Gritting his teeth in agitation he stood, chair scraping on the tiled floor as he walked across the kitchen to the sink. Turning it on he let the water soak his plate before he slid it into the dishwasher. He then set to work on cleaning the rest of the mess he had made of the kitchen as he continued to wait for the idiot to walk through the door.

It was now eleven. Eleven at night. It was dark, the moon loomed over head as the man with dark hair and round glasses that framed his face, paced. Not just pacing in one particular spot. No he was pacing the entire house. His lip was wedged almost permanently between his teeth as he chewed absentmindedly on the flesh.

His whole body was tense with worry and wondering as every possibility in the book flew around his head. The last of course being that Teppei was in a ditch somewhere. Dead. That thought had his stomach in knots as he bent over. Suddenly feeling rather ill as he clutched his churning stomach desperately.

Suddenly a dark chill ran up his spine as the temperature around him suddenly dropped. His legs gave out as he fell in a heap to the floor. His whole body now shaking with worry. Teppei was okay. He had to be.

It was now three in the morning. Hyuuga had been staring out the window at their front porch for nearly an hour now. His bottom lip now chapped and split. He had chewed on it until it started bleeding. Then only did he take notice that he had been chewing on it all along. But that had been two hours ago.

He couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing his coat, scarf, mitts and hat he headed out into the blanketed darkness that was night.

* * *

The dark haired male searched everywhere he and Teppei usually went. Starting off with the bars that had been frequented recently when they just wanted a night on the town. Of course most of them were owned by old friends, so it was easy to talk to them. Even if they were closing for the night.

The most helpful had been his oldest friend Izuki who owned the most famous bar in their area. He had said he'd seen Teppei in a jewellery shop that afternoon as he was making a liquor run to restock the bar that had run almost dry the night before.

Hyuuga had thanked the man with promise of visiting soon, once he had a stern talking to his other half of course. Izuki had understood, slapping him on the back with a laugh and a lousy pun as he assured him that Teppei was alright and was maybe passed out a friend's house somewhere.

At least he had a friend who looked on the bright side of things. It hadn't reassured Hyuuga however, he was still fighting back that nagging, creeping feeling.

It was now five thirty in the morning. The raising red and oranges cutting through the darkness like a knife, Hyuuga had never been happier to see the sun in his life. It was a new day. A new start to finding Teppei.

The only down side was it had started to snow. It wasn't heavy or anything but it was annoying since the white flurries would occasionally fall onto his glasses, melt and render him useless for a moment as he had to wipe off the liquid with his shirt.

It was with one of these stops that he had noticed a man, sitting alone on a bench right near the subway station. Hyuuga couldn't see him very well since his glasses were off but something about him was so _familiar_ that he found himself walking toward the other man. It was then that his glasses were deemed clean enough that he settled them on the bridge of his nose again.

Then it clicked. The man's feature as well as stature made it obvious to Hyuuga that this was the man whom he had been searching and waiting all night for. His anger boiled over then as he stomped toward the sullen looking Teppei who was hugging something tightly to his chest.

It was when Hyuuga was no more than a few inches away that Teppei actually looked up. His eyes widening in sudden surprise as a shocked "Junpei!" Left his lips. It was silent for a moment as their eyes locked before..'SLAP' Since it was only the beginning of the morning there were few people around to actually hear the resounding sound as it echoed through the empty subway.

He was about to hit Teppei again when large hands gripped his own, struggling Hyuuga tried to retract his hands. He was so mad at the other right now he didn't want to even look at him! He wanted to hit him and hit him until he understood just how upset and raw these emotions that were coursing through him were.

Hyuuga also knew the longer Teppei held his hand, the less mad he would become. It was aggravating to know that he could become putty in the others hands by just a little touch.

"Junpei." Oh no. Please don't say it like that. It was a weakness. The soft baritone mixed with obvious apology had Hyuuga's resolve cracking and fast. His boiling rage was no more of a simmer now, but he continued to pointedly look away from the other.

"Look at me." His mind screamed at him to not do it. Once he looked into those soft amber eyes, he'd be done for. But his body was no longer in his control however, it was long ago lost to the one they called Kiyoshi Teppei.

Their eyes met then as well as a breathtaking smile that always seemed to adorn Teppei's lips whenever Hyuuga looked at him. "Sit." He then tugged the smaller male into his lap. Much to the change grin of Hyuuga. A soft blush adorned his cheeks as he situated himself better.

"We shouldn't do this." He muttered, looking on either side of them as Teppei laughed. That got Hyuuga mad again as the attack started. Although most of his strength had been zapped with that last slap. Not to mention he had no sleep at all.

"Junpei." He took hold of his hands again as Hyuuga fists continued to try to assault his hands.

"No! Let me go! I'm so pissed at you right now! Do you have any idea how long I waited for you to come home? DO YOU? I paced, almost got sick and even thought you were dead KIYOSHI! How do you think I feel right now?" His voice cracked as he openly sobbed, tears streaming behind his glasses.

A gentle hand was instantly there to wipe away the offending tears.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea.." He tried but Hyuuga cut him off with an offensive.

"Damn straight you don't asshole."

"Do you want to know the reason _why_, I wasn't home?"

"Ch, well don't you think that's where you should start?" The shorter male all but growled as Teppei sighed. Slowly he slid the smaller man off his lap, now towering over him as he stood. He looked slightly uneasy. Like there was something he was hiding. That was never a good sign.

Until that is he slowly got down on one knee.

No. This was a dream right? Hyuuga opened his mouth to protest the sudden action but Teppei's hand was right there to silence him.

"Just let me talk."

After a few moments of anxious silence Hyuuga nodded. He noted the sigh of relief that Teppei breathed before taking in another deep breath.

Slowly he took one of Hyuuga's hands in his own. His hand shaking slightly as he took another breath before amber eyes bore into his own. That had Hyuuga taking a shaky breath that he hadn't known he was holding as Teppei started to speak.

"Hyuuga Junpei. From the moment we laid eyes on each other that day at Seirin High School I knew that you were something else, and as time ticked on I learned that that man I had met with the blond shaggy hair had a passion for basketball, one I'd never seen before. Although it was hard to convince you at first." He just had to get that dig in there, Hyuuga rolled his eyes but allowed Teppei to continue. "It was when I got injured that I knew something had changed. You were always there at my bed side when I awoke every day. I know you think I didn't know that you held my hand when you thought no one was looking." He squeezed the hand in his hold as he continued to grin like an idiot. "You helped me recover when I made my decision to not have the surgery and instead continue to play basketball with the team, although you were quite mad at me for some time after that. But when I returned you made it easy to fit in again. We meshed well together as we always have. Then that night I confessed to you on our way home from practice. I really don't even know what I was thinking when I did. But you accepted even if it was in a roundabout way, I understood every word however. After that it all fell into place, we graduated high school, went to college and university, found jobs and eventually moved in together." It was here that Teppei took a long breath. "But something was missing. Something I've been meaning to do for a while now. We've been together for five amazing years, and I want to have more years guaranteed to follow. Hyuuga Junpei." Slowly he opened the box he had been holding so tightly to his chest, the sudden flash of white blinded Hyuuga for a moment thanks to the sun's rays hitting the ring almost perfectly. "Will you marry me?"

He was stunned, absolutely stunned his mind was blank as he alternated his gaze between ring and Teppei. Oh but the ring. It was absolutely stunning! White band encased three smaller diamonds that lead to a larger one situated in the middle. It was like something out of a magazine that had girls screaming for days.

But Hyuuga was no girl at least not around other people. Slowly he brought a hand to his cheek, the wetness found there was surprising as more tears escaped his eyes.

Then his mind decided to start working again as he nodded once. "Yes."

The look on Teppei's face then was absolutely priceless. His eyes widened almost comically in shock, bushy eyebrows raised. Had he really though he'd say_ no? _Then strong hands were placed on either side of his face as a soft kiss was laid on his lips. Really it was sweet and loving. But honestly who other than Kiyoshi Teppei could make Hyuuga feel the way he does?

The ring was then slowly slid up his ring finger.

"So you mean to tell me that you couldn't come home because of a ring?" Hyuuga uttered as they pulled apart.

"No. I couldn't come home because I didn't know how to propose to you." That earned him a slap upside the head.

"Idiot. Anything would have been fine! I was worried sick!" Now he really sounded like a girl.

"I figured it would be easier to be spontaneous. I was going to come home eventually. I was just lucky enough to have you find me first." It was like Teppei had just explained the universe or something with the way he was looking at Hyuuga.

"Spontaneous? YOU THINK ME RUNNING AROUND ALL NIGHT TO TRY AND FIND YOU IS SPONTANEOUS!?" The smaller male was about to blow a gasket when he was stopped by a firm hug.

"I-Idiot..we're in public!" He only said this because more people were crowding around the station now.

"Don't care. So happy right now." And then Teppei added. "Wife."

It was at that moment that people started to stare at the two loud males who looked like they were about to fight.

Well the darker haired one was swinging his fists while the other dodged and laughed before taking his hands easily into one of his own. Rendering him useless for the moment. He then slowly leant down so only Hyuuga would hear.

"At least I'm spontaneous. This worked out better than I hoped. I love you Hyuuga Teppei."

This was going to be a long marriage. But one that Hyuuga secretly in the back of his subconscious didn't mind at all.

**x.X.x.X.x THE END x.X.x.X.x.**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! This pairing needs a lot more love! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
